In the casino gaming industry, reel-based slot machines often have features that include a re-spin of the reels to add excitement to the game. One example of a game that offers re-spins is U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,835 to Dietz. In this example, the player initiates the game and the gaming machine displays an initial set of results. After the initial results, the player then selects one or more symbols (but not all) for a re-spin. In this example game, the player always is given the option of having a re-spin. Another example re-spin game is found in U.S. Publication No. 2007/0254735 by Marks, et al. In this example the player initiates the game, the gaming station displays the initial set of results, and awards any winnings The gaming machine then further allows the player to re-spin all reels which do not contain a stop symbol. After this spin, any new winnings are awarded, and the gaming machine allows the player to re-spin the reels that still do not have a stop symbol. The game continues until all reels have a stop symbol.
A further example of a game that includes re-spins is U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,278 to Gerson, et al. In this example, the game station displays an initial set of results. If there is a winning combination in these results the gaming machine awards the winnings If there is no winning combination, then the gaming machine allows the player to select certain reels for re-spin. The gaming machine then computes the price for this re-spin of the selected reels. The gaming machine at this point notifies the player of the cost and allows the player to accept or decline the re-spin. If the player has a winning combination the gaming machine then awards the winnings If there is no winning combination, the gaming machine then continues to offer re-spins.
These examples illustrate various approaches to fill a need in the gaming industry. What is needed are exciting new re-spin features that increase player enjoyment and meet the legal requirements in the relevant jurisdictions.